dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Earth
Does anyone remember the Atari Earth anymore? Can we change this to a REDIRECT to the Post-Crisis New Earth?Roygbiv666 19:56, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're probably right, Roy. Most users associate New Earth with the Post-Crisis/Post-Infinite Crisis reality anyway. Lemme just do a quick wiki hand-jive here and I'll create a new disambig page. :) --Brian Kurtz 21:05, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Making sense of the numbers Has Earth-1 made an appearance? This would be different from Earth-One (pre-Crisis), but I'm wondering if it is actually different from New Earth. Could it refer to the same, giving us a total number of universes as 52, not 53? Chadlupkes 23:40, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::To my knowledge, there is no (as yet) Earth-1 in Post-52 continuity. I'm not sure if they're going to make one or not, especially since Earth-One continuity was so similar to New Earth continuity. --Brian Kurtz 00:54, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::I actually just noticed that the Multiverse list doesn't go up to "Earth-52", so there are only 52 official universes, not including the Megaverse which is just odd... It just made sense to make New Earth the actual Earth-1, but they must have other ideas... Chadlupkes 00:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, Earths 1 to 51 total 51 Earths. Plus New Earth equals 52. 52 Earths. ::::Roygbiv666 21:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Recent developments: DC has taken to referring to New Earth as Earth-0. As well, "Superman: Earth One" has been published, and "Batman: Earth One" is on its way. Dataweaver 01:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Where was it called "Earth-0"? And "Superman: Earth One" it's a self-contained story in its own universe that's not part of the 52 Earths, or if it is, it's not Earth-One... because there's no Earth One in this multiverse.MaGnUs 02:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::"Superman Beyond #1" has one of the Monitors referring to New Earth as "Universe Designate Zero". And there is an Earth-1 in this Multiverse: in 52#52, Rip Hunter referred to "New Earth and Earths 1-51". Or are you drawing a distinction between "Earth-One" and "Earth-1"? If so, it's a distinction that matters primarily to fans; the folks over at DC don't seem to care if you use a number or spell it out. Dataweaver 02:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::From what I saw, Earth-1 is now specifically the one containing Superman Earth-1; and Earth-One is the old designate for the Pre-Crisis main DCU: https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Multiverse#List_of_52_Universes 17:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Except that it isn't "Superman: Earth-1"; it's "Superman: Earth One". DC apparently doesn't care about the distinction between "1" and "One" as much as the fans do. If anything, you have "Old Earth-One" and "New Earth One"; but even that's a fan invention intended to distinguish the old multiverse from the new one. --Dataweaver 00:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) They don't refer to them separately as Earth-One and Earth-1 in universe, they use them interchangeably... it's just a convention that we use on the site so we don't have to refer to every Silver Age character as Bruce Wayne (Old Earth-One) or whatever. There's no formal way given to distinguish the two multiverses and their worlds in naming, although they are clearly demonstrated to be different. The reality designate we refer to as Earth-One is Pre-Crisis, Earth-1 is Post-52. It's easier to distinguish between them that way. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Zero Hour Timeline It's nice to have an authoritative timeline, but I worry about using this particular one all over the place. For starters, not only have two crises passed since then, but all recent events are referenced relatively. The debut of the heroic age is probably no longer 9 years ago. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's why I captioned it "Zero Hour Minus 10", meaning at Zero Hour the events were ten years ago. What about a general timeline disclaimer at the top/bottom of the article from a real world perspective that time is somewhat fluid and shouldn't be taken too literally? With One Year Later and Countdown and all that, you're right that it's likely at least 11 years ago "now". Anyone? ::Roygbiv666 23:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :For reference, the MDP's entry on Earth-616 says this: The following timeline describes the major events that formed the setting for Marvel Comics stories, known as the Marvel Universe. Only major fictional historical events (or those that are important to Marvel's major characters) are listed here. Please note that few exact dates have been given for these events, so approximations are used instead. Note also that a sliding timescale applies to Marvel Comics, so that events involving their major characters can only be determined as having happened a certain number of years before whatever the current date is. In general, most recent sources place Fantastic Four #1 (the beginning of the Silver Age of Comic Books, and of the modern Marvel Universe) as having occurred 13 years ago as of The Thing #8 (August 2006). :Roygbiv666 23:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::In Green Lantern #3, General Stone tells Green Lantern that the Air Force recovered Abin Sur's ship thirteen years ago. Since Secret Origins establishes that they retrieved it the day it crashed, in addition to One Year Later, the timeline would seem to indicate that the Silver Age began around fourteen to fifteen years ago, give or take a year. -- SFH 18:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, all we can really do is what you do above - cite references and note that they are ultimately fluid. ::Roygbiv666 18:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Post-Crisis vs. Post-IC I thought that Alexander specifically said that the Post-Infinite Crisis Earth was not the same as the Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Earth. This was because Post-Infinite Crisis Earth had more than just the original five survivor Earths folded into itself, it had most of the restored infinite universes merged with it. If thats the case I think some of the history needs tweaking... GL2814E 17:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, the Earth that remained as the single one after COIE is not the same as the New Earth that emerges after Infinite Crisis, aka New Earth. They're two different realities, if very similar. MaGnUs 16:12, 25 February 2010 (UTC) ::Infinite Crisis tacked the "New Earth" appellation onto the mainstream DCU and implemented a number of continuity changes. Whether that qualifies the post-IC DCU as a different Reality than the pre-IC DCU is an open question. Note that if they are different Realities, further divisions must be considered: was the pre-Zero Hour DCU a different Reality from the post-Zero Hour DCU? According to the Legion, most definitely; but beyond the Legion, did Zero Hour actually change anything significant? Note also that post-Crisis continuity changes were rolled out incrementally, with the Trinity being changed within a year or two of the Crisis while changes to the likes of Hawkman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman were taking place in the early 90s. A case could be made that Zero Hour was one last revision of that variety before the DCU settled down to a consistent timeline. ::Except that it didn't settle down. Between 1995 and 2005, some rather drastic retcons took place in the DCU. A case could be made that the DCU just prior to IC was already a different Reality than the DCU just after Zero Hour, and that IC merely formalized the partition with the creation of New Earth. This is especially noticeable in Superman-related properties, where the characters and setting introduced by John Byrne had been largely phased out in favor of a new version more closely resembling the Silver-Age Superman. ::My own view of the matter would be to divide things into the various pre-Crisis Earths, a post-Crisis Earth covering 1986 to 2003 or so, and a New Earth that covers roughly 1999 to the present. Yes, there's some overlap in these definitions; but that's part of the point: these transitions from one Reality to the next are never clean. Dataweaver 01:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::We have to remember that Hypertime was added to the mix in 1999 as a way to explain all the continuity hiccups DC had been having since 1986. As bad as Countdown was it did show that the claim of their being 52 realties was nonsense was in that one panel Linkara showed there were move then 52 monitors...and therefore more then 52 Earths.--BruceGrubb (talk) 17:22, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Article Length I believe the Ancient History section has become too lengthy. I think it should be split off into Ancient History of New Earth and then in its place on this article, a short summary of a few paragraphs should be made. I also believe minor events like Battle for the Cowl should not even be mentioned on this article, but perhaps a new article like List of New Earth events could be created which lists all events involving New Earth. I don't know enough about the DC history to make this all happen, so I am posting it here. --Odie5533 22:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New Earth & Earth-One? Why do most inhabitants of new earth have New Earth and Earth-One listed as their universes?--Lordxehanort 01:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Originally, the DC Universe consisted of Earth-One containing the Justice League and Earth-Two containing the Justice Society. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, they were merged together into New Earth. This means that although many of these characters originated from Earth-One, they now exist on New Earth. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Prime Earth vs New Earth? The Prime Earth page implies that Prime Earth is the current DCU (It said it was formed from the merger of old DCU+Wildstorm+Vertigo during Flashpoint, and doesn't indicate that it went away again). But this article says: "New Earth is the mainstream reality of the DC Multiverse since the Crisis on Infinite Earths.", implying that New Earth is the current DCU. Some characters (for example, Vandal Savage) have both "New Earth" and "Prime Earth" articles. So which is the current version of the character? As a casual visitor who hasn't read DC comics since Identity Crisis, it's very confusing. Thank you, --Irrevenant (talk) 11:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Prime Earth is the current continuity. It wasn't a clean reboot by DC so the site has had problems figuring out what remained from the previous Earth and what is different. That's probably the cause of some of the confusion. Kyletheobald (talk) 13:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, not everyone has a PE article yet, and some may don't need to. We need to figure that out. (But don't make a page for them please). The reason why this page still said something incorrect is because... we totally forgot to update it. Story of our life. I think there's still templates saying Prime Legion is canon. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks, the edit makes things a ton clearer. :) --Irrevenant (talk) 10:03, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be time to redirect "mainstream continuity" to Prime Earth instead of New Earth by now? It has already been 7 years of Prime Earth Continuity... Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:01, June 5, 2018 (UTC) History modifications/additions? Shouldn't we have more information about the alterations of New Earth? For Example: ::* Info about the collapse of the Earths created by Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three), which created one New Earth and multiplied into 52 parallel universes. Isn't the Post-Crisis and the Post-IC New Earth different? ::* Info about Flashpoint, where the timeline was altered again. Shouldn't that be the end of the history? I know I could just edit the page right now, but I want to know if it's a good idea. Thank You MasonIrving (talk) 18:21, July 20, 2014 (UTC)MasonIrving Points of Interest The list if woefully incomplete. Putting in a complete list may be very useless, though. Can we get rid of the entire thing? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Name Where did the name "New Earth" come from? Not challenging anything here; I'm just curious... Shadzane �� (talk) 22:13, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :: The name comes from and was applied to the revised, Post-Infinite Crisis universe. This wiki decided to apply the name to the main universe from 1986 on. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Is Prime Earth New Earth? In the recent Superman comic "Multiplicity, Part One" Kalel (Earth 23) says that he and his Justice Incarnate have just arrived to New Earth (capitalized). So, can it be seen as confirmation that Prime Earth = New Earth? --Kir the Wizard (talk) 10:45, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :A single line of dialogue would contradict the entire Flashpoint and Convergence events? I don't think so. - S.S. (talk) 15:14, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Grant Morrison used "New Earth" consistently throughout Multiversity. That's just because Morrison is Morrison and doesn't care about editorial. Or us. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:34, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :::The same could be said about Dan Jurgens and Jeff King who brought back the entire Pre-Crisis multiverse which per 2010 Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia has a minimum of 5050 realities. To date DC has not explained how they managed to fit an infinite number of realities into only 52 realties. --BruceGrubb (talk) 17:52, December 30, 2017 (UTC)